Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is an upcoming American Live Action/Computer Animated film, produced by the film logos, Touchstone Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Imagemovers and Walden Media, featuring the Director Robert Zemeckis and Executive Producer Steven Spielberg. The film will be released on June 28, 2019. Main Characters * Eddie Valiant * Daniel Valiant * Lucius DeGeralson * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Dolores * Benny the Cab * Inspector Clouseau Characters/Toons Cameos Disney/Pixar/Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior/Disney Channel Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Ludwig Von Drake, Claribel Cow, and Pete from 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Pinocchio, Geppetto, and Jiminy Cricket from "Pinocchio" Dumbo, Timothy, and Crows from "Dumbo" Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear from "Song of the South" Ichabod Crane, J. Thadius Toad, Rat, Mole, and McBadger from "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad" Cinderella, Anastasia, Drazilla, Stepmother, King, and Duke from "Cinderella" Alice, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat, Queen of Hearts, and White Rabbit from "Alice in Wonderland" Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee from "Peter Pan" Lady (Lassie, or Pidge), Tramp, Jock, and Trusty from "Lady and the Tramp" Princess Aurora, Fairies, and Prince Charming from "Sleeping Beauty" Pongo, Perdita, Roger, Anita, Nanny, Cruella DeVile, Horace, Jasper, and the rest of the puppies from "101 Dalmatians" Arthur, and Merlin from "Sword in the Stone" Penguin Waiters from "Mary Poppins" Baloo, Mowgli, Bagheera, King Louie, Kaa, and Shere Khan from "The Jungle Book" Winnie the Pooh, Christopher Robin, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, Gopher, Tigger, Kessie, Stan, and Heff from "Winnie the Pooh Series" Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berious, Toulouse, Roqufort, and Edgar Allan-A-Dale, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Friar Tuck, Lady Cluck, Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger, and Nutsy from "Robin Hood" Bernard, Biaca, Penny, Madame Meadusa, Snoops, Ellie Maid, Evinrude, Luke, and Orville from "The Rescuers" Tod, Copper, Vixey, Big Mama, Dinky, Boomer, Widow Tweed, Amos Slade, and Chief from "The Fox and the Hound" Taran, Darben, Princess Alowey, Gurgi, Hen Wen, Creeper, and The Horned King from "The Black Cauldron" Ariel, Louis, Founder, Eric, Ursula, King Triton, Sebastian, and Grimsley from "The Little Mermaid" Belle, Beast, Gaston, Lafou, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice, Phillipe, Angelina, and D'Arque from "Beauty and the Beast, and Beauty and the Beast the Enchanted Christmas" Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, Iago, and Genie from "Aladdin" Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Scar, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Zira, Kion, Bunga, and Fuli from "The Lion King Series" Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Prospector, and Lotso from "Toy Story Series" Flik, Atta, Dot, Hopper, Molt, Dim, Rosie, Slim, Manny, Gypsy, Tuck, Roll, Heimlich and Francis from "A Bug's Life" Mike, Sulley, Boo, Mr. Waternoose, Randall, Fungus, Celia, Roz, and Yeti from "Monsters, Inc. Series" Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gill, Bloat, Bubbles, Gurgle, Deb, Flo, Peach, Jacques, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, Squirt, Crush, and Hank from "Finding Nemo, and Finding Dory" Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Doc, Strip Weathering, Chick Hicks, Mack, Filmore, Sargent, Guido, Luigi, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Finn McMissle, Holly Shiftwell, Francesco, and Sir Axerod from "Cars Series" Merida from "Brave" Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Fix it Felix from "Wreck-It Ralph" Miguel, Hector, Imelda, and De La Cruz from "Coco" Warner Bros./DC Comics Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester, and Tweety Bird from "Looney Tunes" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot from "Animaniacs" Mumble and Ramon from "Happy Feet" Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Tara, Raven, and Starfire from "Teen Titans Series" Emmet, Lucy, Batman, President Business, Lloyd and Master Wu (The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Hanna Barbera "Scooby-Doo" - Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Turner Entertainment/MGM Droopy Dog Tom and Jerry Spike Nibbles or Tuffy Pink Panther Sony/Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation/Tristar * Horace Nebbercracker from "Monster House" * Lem, and Captain Charles T. Baker from "Planet 51" * Boog and Elliot from "Open Season" * Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks from "Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs" * Dracuda, and Mavis from "Hotel Transylvania Series" Universal Studios/Illumination Entertainment * Gru, Dru, Lucy, Dr. Nefarrio, and The Minions (Despicable Me) * Woody Woodpecker * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Fievel, Tanya, Papa, Mama, Uncle George, Tony, and Tiger from "An American Tale Series" * Curious George, and Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat from "Curious George Series" * Little Foot, Sarah, Ducky, and Petree from "Land Before Time Series" * Cat in the Hat, Conrad, Sally, The Fish (Carlos K. Krinklebein), Thing 1, Thing 2, Lorax, Grinch, Max, Cindy Lou Who, Sneetches, Sylvester McMonkey McBean, North Going Zax, South Going Zax, Sam-I-Am, Grouchy Guy, Mr. Hoober-Bloob, Mandolin, Euchariah, Josiah, Mariah, Sergeant Samuel McPherson, Pontofell Pock, Gil Gickler, McGillicuddy, Neepha Pheepha, Waiters, and Chef from "Dr. Seuss Series" 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios Scrat, Manny, Sid, and Diego from "Ice Age" Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Fender, and Bigweld from "Robots" Horton the Elephant, Mayor Ned McDodd, Morton the Mouse, Sour Kangaroo, Mayor's Wife, Mayor's Daughters, Jojo, and Vlad Vladikoff from "Horton Hears a Who" Dreamworks Animation Z, and Balla from "Antz" Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Gingerbread Man, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, Queen, King, Thelonious, Lord Farquaad, and Robin Hood from "Shrek Series" Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman, King Jullien, Mort, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Ted the Polar Bear, Zuba, Alex's Mother, Makunga, Nana, Dubious, Viatlly, Gia, and Stefano from "Madagascar Series" Oscar, Lenny, Don, Angie, Lola, Sykes, Ernie and Bernie - "Shark Tale" RJ, Verne, and Hammy from "Over the Hedge" Susan, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Derek Dietl, Gallaxhar, General W. R. Mongor, and Mr. President from "Monsters Vs Aliens" Megamind, Minion, Metroman, Tighten, and Roxanne from "Megamind" Charles M. Schulz * Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, The Little Red-Haired Girl, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, and Sally Brown Open Road Films Surly and Buddy from "The Nut Job" Big Idea Productions * Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Qwerty the Computer, Dad Asparagus, Mom Asparagus, Junior Asparagus, Liby Asparagus, Thomas Cat (Junior's Cousin), Dad Carrot, Mom Carrot, Laura Carrot, Lenny Carrot, Sheldon Carrot, Annie Green Onion, Annie's Parents Green Onion, Grandpa George Scallion/Green Onion, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Rosie Grape, Tom Grape, Percy Pea, Li'l Pea, Jean Claude Pea, Phillippe Pea, Christophe Pea, Madame Blueberry, Larry-Boy, Orange Wonda, Mr. Lunt Gourd, Khalil the Caterpillar, The Pirates who Don't do Anything: (Lunt, Larry, and Pa), Esther Green Onion, Mr. Nezzer Zuchinni, Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Goliath Pickle, Frankencelery Celery, Scooter Carrot, Nick the Blue Gingerbread Man, Greg Asparagus, Art Bigotti Asparagus, Scallions #1, 2, and 3, Chille the Chili Pepper, Buzzsaw Louie, Rumor Weed the Plant Weed, James Peach, Fibrillious Minimus (AKA Fib) the Alien, Pepe the Red Bell Pepper, Marcus, Gladius, Angus, and Lazarus the Mushrooms, Dr. Glocken the Onion, Harry the Penguin, Jack the Pumpkin, Henry the Potato, Xavier the Yellow Zuchinni, Morris the Green/Orange Gourd, Mr. Scallion, Monsters in Junior's Closet, Penelope Gourd, Mabel Asparagus, Sun, Tree, Lovey Asparagus, Palmy the Palm Tree, Blue Plastic Lobster, Peas, 3 Female Asparagus Singers, Sheep, Apple Mayor, Red Fib, 2 Male Asparagus Singers, Clown of Burger Bell, Man in Window, The Mother Weed, Tom Scallion, Hector Scallion, Francois French the Zuchinni, Kenny USA the Zuchinni, Tim Carrot, Grandpa Carrot, Keith Carrot, Rubber Ducky, Manatee, Barbara Manatee (Herself and Singers), Bill Manatee, Queen Vashti Zuchinni, Miss Acmetha Green Onion, Grim Tickler, and Apollo Gourd from "Veggie Tales Series" * Jason, Mitchell, Grandmum, Mother, Father, Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Vacuum Cleaners, President No-I'm-the-President, President After-You, King Lizard, King Bandicoot, Space Fish and Birds in the Game, Koalas, Pumpkin Headed Kids, Uncle Blob, Bizzmoth, and Lightbulbs from "3-2-1 Penguins!" Cast * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Crispin Glover as Daniel Valiant (Grandson of Eddie and Dolores) * Rob Schneider as Lucius DeGeralson (The Anti-Cartoon Most Dangerous Human) * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Steve Martin as Inspector Clouseau * Julia Roberts as Ninalene Jewel (Daniel's Girlfriend) * Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Joanna Cassidy as Dolores * Jim Carrey as Horton the Elephant * Steve Carell as Gru, Dru, Hammy and Mayor Ned McDodd * Bruce Willis as RJ * Pierre Coffin as Mel the Minion * Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica * Seth Rogen as B.O.B. and Morton the Mouse * Will Arnett as LEGO Batman, The Missing Link, Surly and Vlad Vladikoff * Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach * Will Ferrell as Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat, Megamind and President Business * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Curious George and Pink Panther * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Rob Tinkler as Buddy * David Cross as Minion, Crane * Brad Pitt as Metroman * Tina Fey as Roxanne * Will Smith as Oscar * Jack Black as Lenny * Ray Romano as Manny * John Leguizamo as Sid * Denis Leary as Diego, Francis * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Dwayne Johnson as Captain Charles T. Baker * Justin Long as Lem * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Cameron Diaz as Fiona * Dave Foley as Flik * Joe Ranft as Heimlich * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs and Horace Nebbercracker * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Ben Stiller as Alex * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Chris Rock as Marty * David Schwimmer as Melman * Ewan McGregor as Rodney Copperbottom * Elijah Wood as Mumble * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Bonnie Hunt as Sally * Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck and Sylvester the Cat * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety * Billy West as Elmer Fudd * Jeff Bennett as Yosemite Sam * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood * Anna Faris as Sam Sparks * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliot * Chris Pratt as Emmet * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Paul Rudd as Derek Dietl * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy * Dave Franco as Lloyd * Jackie Chan as Master Wu * Halle Berry as Cappy * Mel Brooks as Bigweld * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock * Francesca Capaldi as The Little Red-Haired Girl * Brendan Fraser as DJ Drake (Deleted Scene) * Simon Pegg as Buck (Deleted Scene) * Sean William Scott as Crash (Deleted Scene) * Josh Peck as Eddie (Deleted Scene) * Robin Williams as Genie, Fender and Ramon Trivia ''At the end of the film, the characters were singing Can't Fight this Feeling by REO Speedwagon (feat. Melting Oak) See also Mickey's House of Villains 2, Super Smash Bros., LEGO Dimensions, Avengers: Endgame, Toy Story 4, Disney World Category:Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossovers